


Tied

by VancityJax



Series: Knots [1]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Cum Play, F/M, Fur Kink, Graphic depictions of dog dick, Knotting, Licking, Mating, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Olivia dub-con, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VancityJax/pseuds/VancityJax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Fringe needed a knotting story and Peter needed to give Olivia his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

> On my alter-account I usually write these for Supernatural. But it’s about time Fringe had a good knotting story. If you are uncomfortable with this topic in anyway, don’t read it. It’s that simple.

Olivia sat on the couch, her face buried in her hands and crying softly as Peter paced back and forth in front of her, a low whine in his throat. Despair flooded her and she knew this was most terrified she’d ever been in her life.

How it happened she can’t exactly say. But she knows it had something to do with the virus they’d intercepted last week. Walter and Peter were running tests on it in the lab. It altered DNA, that was all he managed to discover before something had happened, an explosion, a slight malfunction as Walter had called it.

But when the dust cleared, Peter was gone. And to their horror, in his place sat a scruffy looking wolf dog with the appearance of a massive German Shepard with bright eyes and dark jowls, tail flicking in curiosity as everyone stared.

Olivia balked. “…Peter?”

She was greeted with a low growl and a sharp strangled yip. Suddenly startled, the dog reared back, terrified at the sound of its own voice, he spun in circles, barking loud whuffs madly.

“Oh dear.” Walter breathed. “Son, what have I done?”

And now here they sat in her apartment. Walter refused to leave the lab, desperate to find a cure. He explained if he could reverse engineer the virus he find a way to reverse it and bring Peter back to a human form. They held onto this hope.

Olivia stared miserably at the fuzzy creature before her. She’d never been much of a dog person. She hadn’t really cared for animals all together. But knowing this was Peter, the love of her life, sitting before her, ears pressed back and tail flicking languidly, filled her with sorrow. How long would he stay like this?

Sensing her distress, Peter nosed at her thigh, whining softly. She gave him a meek look and gingerly ran her fingers through his soft brown fur. “I’m so sorry.” She whispered.

With a sharp bark, Peter leapt onto the couch and nestled by her side, resting his head on her lap. They’d make the best of this, the gesture said.

————————-

They spent weeks like this. She’d told everyone not necessary to the case that Peter had simply gone to investigate an event in Seattle and wouldn’t be back for awhile. Meanwhile Walter worked tirelessly to find the cure, even pooling resources from Massive Dynamic. Olivia would sit in the lab for hours, watching for some sort of break through as Peter laid nestled her feet, occasionally whining his distress.

After four weeks of torment, Walter thought he was close. He told Olivia to take his son home and return in the morning so he could run a few more tests.

——————-

Olivia pushed around her food on her plate, her appetite disappearing. Peter whined again at her side. Worried. She gave him a meek look. “I’m alright.” She assured him, stroking his head lovingly. His tongue licked at her fingers and she smiled. “I think I just miss you too much is all.” She whispered. “But this’ll be over soon. I’ll have you back and things will be okay.”

He barked in agreement, tail wagging happily. She grinned and scratched behind his ears, laughing slightly at the way he pushed into her hand. “You like that, don’t you?” She asked. He lifted one of his oversized paws and she took it in her hand, squeezing it tight.

“Come on. Let’s do dishes.”

Peter padded around the kitchen as Olivia cleaned up, loading the dishwasher as he brought her the plates and utensils he gripped in his jowls. The click of his claws on the tile had become oddly comforting and as she hummed softly to herself, he tried to follow along.

Olivia closed the dishwasher with a low sigh and turned to take the dish towel from Peter. He pulled back with a playful little growl, ears flicking and lips curling to reveal his teeth. The little shit was smiling at her, egging her on.

Olivia rolled her eyes, “You’ve got to be kidding.” His tail wagged harder and he pulled again. She tugged back with a light laugh. He jerked harder and Olivia fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. He dropped the towel and hurried over to her, licking at her face.

Her laughter slowed after awhile and she laid there on the kitchen floor, staring up at the massive burly German Shepard poised above her.

“Peter…” She breathed, her hands reaching up and fisting in his fur. “I miss you.” Tears suddenly filled her eyes and streaked her cheeks. Quick to soothe her, he licked them away, whining softly. “I love you. I want you to know that.” She mumbled.

He pressed his wet nose to her forehead, easing the ache in her chest. 

—————————-

She got ready for bed in silence as he watched her. Olivia tossed her clothes into the hamper and reached for a fresh set of pajamas when Peter whuffed and scratched at the dresser. Raising an eyebrow, Olivia pulled open the drawer for him. “What is it?”

He snuffed around before he withdrew and presented her with an over sized T-shirt of his. Barking once, he rolled his neck and flung it at her.

Understanding, Olivia slipped it on with a small smile. This was a tradition of theirs. Olivia had always preferred to sleep in Peter’s clothes. They made her feel closer to him and she told him this every chance she got. She felt wrong after the incident though. She had barely touched any of Peter’s things in the apartment. But now wearing his shirt again, things felt at least slightly more normal.

“Did you want me to put one on you too?” She asked with a laugh. Peter rolled his eyes to the best of his ability and nudged her legs with his snout. Bedtime.

“Okay okay. I’m going.” She smiled and Olivia crawled under the blankets with a low yawn. Peter leapt onto the bed and curled up at her feet, resting his head on his paws and content to watch over her.

He’d slept there for the past few weeks. She was leery still of their situation and he could sense this. He gave her the space she needed. But tonight she felt different. She wanted his warmth, his comfort. Peter could smell the shift in the air but he waited for her to initiate.

Whispering his name, Olivia patted the pillow next to her. He looked up at her questioningly, ears flicking.

“Please.” She asked.

He scrambled to her side, happy with the invitation and she could only laugh as his tail flopped in her face. Settling down, Olivia put an arm around him, burying her face in his fur and comforted by his warmth. “I hope you don’t have fleas.” She mumbled and was quiet. She drifted off and on, but managed to hug him tighter.”I miss holding you, Peter.” She admitted softly. He nuzzled her and licked lightly at her arm, assuring her. 

——— 

When morning came she found herself face to muzzle, his breath hot on her cheek as he had watched her sleep. Olivia smiled and pressed her nose to his wet doggie one. Peter whined and licked her cheek. He wanted to ask how she slept but the question came out in another whine.

She stroked his head, pausing to scratch behind his ears. “I’m okay.” She assured him. He licked her cheek once more and she laughed. “You’ve gotta stop doing that.”

Olivia shifted to leave the bed but his blocky paw thumped on her arm. Stay.

She shook her head. “It’s time to get up. Walter said last night he was close. Maybe he’ll have something to tell us.”

Peter rolled onto his back with a humf, paws fumbling at the air as he wiggled out an itch. “Besides,” Olivia continued, reaching to rub his belly absently, “The sooner we find out, the better.”

————————

The news wasn’t good. Walter wasn’t anywhere closer to figuring it out. His idea had failed miserably and as it was, Peter would remain a scruffy four-legged version of himself. Olivia tried not to cry as they drove home in a silence. Peter could smell her sadness as he lay curled up across the back seat, but he let her be, knowing it was best to let Olivia think. He was angry though. At the world. At his father. At the virus and at himself. He hated being a dog, despite Olivia’s best efforts to treat him as a human. It didn’t change the fact that his ears would prick up at the slightest sound, his tail would wag as inexplicable joy exploded from him coming from no where. It didn’t change the fact he wanted to chase things and chew on furniture. And most of all it didn’t change the fact that when he saw Olivia and curled in bed next to her, the smell of her was overwhelming and enticing, making him excited in ways he couldn’t explain. He was a dog. And with each passing day he feared he was losing his humanity.

Olivia remained distant that night. She hardly looked at him and when he retreated to curl up in the corner of the room, she didn’t even notice. Was he losing her? That fear was overwhelming and the whine in his throat bubbled up involuntary.

She looked up at him then, and frowned. “Shut up.” She mumbled.

Ears pressed back in worry, he chuffed once and nosed his paws. He was afraid to go to her, as much as he wanted to. A new scent hung heavy in the air, Anger. And it wasn’t his.

She went to bed early that night. This time there was no playful repertoire. No giggles, no pets, no I love you’s and belly rubs with nose kisses. She simply went to her room and closed the door behind her before he could even think if he should follow her or not. She needed space and he understood that.

—————

Committed to his self banishment to the kitchen, he stayed there for a few hours and just listened with his sensitive ears as the world moved around him. He eavesdropped on an argument across the hall, the party on the floor below, and the baby crying upstairs. He tracked the fly that flew around the kitchen and as it drew near he found himself nipping at it despite his effort not too. Annoyed, Peter rolled onto his back and his tongue lolled out of his mouth heavily, trying to put himself at ease. Panting felt oddly good. Peter thought about this for awhile before suddenly a strange smell flooded his nostrils, one he wasn’t familiar with yet. Ears perked, he sat and listened for Olivia. It was silent save for random ambient noise. He rotated his head, focusing on the bedroom and he heard it, soft whimpers, wavering breaths. Confused, Peter snuffed to himself before he heaved himself off of the floor and trotted to her bedroom.

Nosing open her door, he froze and wagged his tail, tongue unfurling from his mouth as he caught her. Olivia laid upon their bed, sheets tangled around her as her fingers moved between her legs. Eyes closed and peaceful, she took care of herself well and Peter felt his excitement grow as he watched. The scent of her arousal filled his nose and saliva welled in his mouth as he panted hungrily. His pink cock unsheathed and throbbing, he enjoyed this little show so much he could hardly resist. Peter sprung onto the bed, startling her. Olivia gasped and hurried to cover herself, face flushing bright red in embarrassment. “Fuck! Peter!” She cursed miserably. He responded with a cheeky grin and lifted a paw to rest on her breast. Barking once, he turned to her hands. His tongue swept out to lick her arousal from her fingers and Olivia let him, baffled. “What do you think you’re doing?” She asked, her voice quivering.

He ignored her with a snuff and used his muzzle to nose apart her legs. “Don’t.” She whispered. “Please.”

Her voice betrayed the words, ladened with longing he knew what she wanted. His tongue lathed over her, sweeping across her thighs, diving between them he licked in earnest at her cunt, hungrily seeking more of her tangy wetness. Peter had taken his fair share of Olivia on many occasions but this time it was different. Senses heightened, he wanted all of her. Every last drop. He craved it like a treat. His wet nose snuffed against her clit and Olivia whimpered. “Peter- no. This is weird-” he ignored her and licking his maw, he did it again, knowing he could get her going. His thick tongue overwhelmed her once more and Olivia bucked against him, whining and gripping the sheets. “Peter.” She gasped. “Oh I'm going to come. Peter stop- please-” she writhed against his muzzle that rooted deeper between her legs. She came hard and fast, wailing her embarrassment. He licked her a few more times over, gentler this time as she calmed down and relaxed back on the bed. Pleased with himself his jowls curled into a little smile and he flicked his tail back and forth.

“You’re a bad dog.” She said firmly, scowling as her chest still heaved. Peter snuggled close to her, his fur warm against her naked body and she still couldn’t deny the tiniest smile that quirked at her lips.

———-

When Peter came back for more the next night she was waiting and willing. 

———

Falling into a rhythm, Olivia let him help her relax and soon she found herself craving his tongue on her cunt. One evening Peter decided he wanted to take it a bit further….

Olivia was bent over, her face in a pillow and her ass held high, she waited for Peter’s tongue. He took his time looking her over and Olivia begun to wonder what was wrong. She shifted to sit up but was startled as she felt him brush against her from behind. Lifting himself, he quickly mounted her with a low chuff and a growl. Confused, she tried to shove him away. “Peter stop-”

His growl only grew deeper. She shivered as she realized what was happening. “Peter get off!” Licking was one thing. But this- she wasn’t sure if she could handle. But she didn’t have much choice. Even as a mutt, Peter was strong. Rutting himself against her, humping against her curves, he panted, his jowls wet and an odd hunger in his eyes. His fur was soft at her back and Olivia found herself shifting slightly, pushing back against him as his claws scratched at her sides, struggling for traction as he prodded and searched for her hole. She felt him push into her suddenly and without warning, fast and short, and she moaned. For an animal he was big, and long.. Words couldn’t describe how wrong this was, Peter fucking her while he still like this…Still a dog. An animal with claws and fur.

Teeth sharp, he nipped at her shoulder, growling still and Olivia gasped rocking forward on her hands and forgetting all thought. He continued to push hard into her, trying to get himself off and take care of her as well. But his canine instincts were getting the better of him. The need to just fuck and cum was overwhelming. Breath hot on her back, he jerked forward faster, his nails clawing at her skin as he started cuming.

She felt the catch and pull of Peter’s cock as his knot swelled within her. She trembled at this new sensation, scared but strikingly curious. It was bigger than she had expected and he was so… Warm. His body temperature towered over hers by a few degrees and this made her shaky in the knees. To be honest she wasn’t really sure what she had expected. But it wasn’t this. He continued to grow still. As Peter anchored himself into her completely and bit her hard, she moaned thickly at this new experience. “Oh fuck.”

She clenched tightly around him, her orgasm sweeping over her like a harsh gust of wind, knocking the breath from her chest. She fell weak against the weight of the beast who mounted her as he spilled thickly into her depths a white hot ooze. And he didn’t stop. Olivia struggled against the fullness of it all. Muffling a whiny moan, she collapsed on to the bed. Peter waited a bit, finishing his rein and pulsing against her as his knot deflated and he pulled off of her with a low whuff of satisfaction.

“P-Peter-” She panted, trembling with the puddle of wetness she felt drip down her thighs as she rolled over.

He chuffed once, tongue sweeping over his maw before pulling his lips into a cheeky smile, pleased with himself and with her. He dipped to clean her up, lapping at a mix of his canine cum and her sticky arousal. He ate it all before turning to kiss her in return, licking at her lips and making her laugh. Oh how he’d missed her laugh.

His tail wagged and he settled down to lie atop her, muzzle resting between his paws upon her chest. Olivia closed her eyes and stroked his head, rubbing at his ears and trying to shut out any doubt she had that this was ok.

“You stupid filthy dog.” She told him and he snuffed a little doggie laugh


End file.
